True Lies
True Lies is the second episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-first episode in the series. Summary MISSING PERSONS — Without telling that is missing, turns to Sheriff Forbes for help finding his brother. Elena and try to find out who is covering up a campus murder, and a fellow Whitmore student named Jesse gives Elena some intriguing information about Professor Wes Maxfield. While struggles to return to his old life, he continues to be the only person who can see and talk to , but he can’t convince her that it’s time to let the others know that she sacrificed her own life for his. After learning that is searching for , Damon asks and Jeremy to keep her out of sight, but the situation quickly spirals out of control. Finally, Nadia uses violence to make a point about her own agenda. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Hans Obma as Gregor *Russ Tiller as Cashier Quotes Trivia *Antagonists: Silas, Gregor and Nadia. *This episode marks the first appearance of Wes Maxfield. *Katherine reveals that prior to this episode, she has never used a gun in her 500+ year lifespan. (Pointing out that vampires would not have use for such a weapon.) *Silas theorizes Damon and Stefan are his distant nephews. *In a reference to Season 2, Katherine compares herself to the much sought moonstone. *Bonnie reveals to Matt that she's dead, though he forgets when he is reunited with his body. *It's the first time it is shown how the Gilbert Ring works explaining how one spends some time on the Other Side, searching for its body to come back. *This episode shows that Silas does not have vampire level strength, does not have super speed and is not as strong as a hunter of the Five. He points out that he makes up for it with his immortality. *Silas was speaking Polish, he said to Matt: "Odpowiedz mi!," which means: "Answer me!" in Polish. *Elena & Damon's kiss scene in the end of this episode was declared the scene of the week in an online poll.1 Deaths *Gregor - killed by Nadia. Continuity * This is the first time Elena officially meets Silas (posing as Stefan), though she briefly met Silas in The Walking Dead when he was posing as Caroline at the time. * This is the first episode since We'll Always Have Bourbon Street to not feature Rebekah. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is the title of a 1994 movie starring and and written and directed by . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Promo|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Extended Promo - True Lies HD|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 True Lies - Short Canadian Promo|Short Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 1 - True Lies|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - True Lies Clip|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies|Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies The Vampire Diaries - Rehash True Lies|Re#ash Pictures 5x02-01.jpg|Elena 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg|Damon trying to choke Silas 5x02-05.jpg 5x02-06.jpg Ianbts5x02.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg Elenadamon5x2.jpg Damon and Elena - S5.jpg Tumblr mu5641fNxu1rt6036o3 250.gif Tumblr mu5641fNxu1rt6036o2 250.gif Bts1-1382748458.jpg|Nina playing Katherine (In the accident with Jeremy) Bts2-1382748458.jpg|Steve playing Jeremy (In the accident with Katherine) Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Katherine TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine gets pepper sprayed TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine gets pepper sprayed Katherine 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Stelena TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Stelena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Stelena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Elena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Megan Memorial TVD 5x02.jpg|Megan Memorial Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg|Dorm room Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Damon TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon looking rough Liz TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Katherine 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Damon 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jeremy 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline and Elena Wes TVD 5x02.jpg|Dr. Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Wes 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena on Campus Damon 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Elena 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Silas 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Matt 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Silas and Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas and Elena Damon 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jesse 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 13 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt BWSEEK-CQAAZ6vW.jpg BWQq5J9IAAARxgp.jpg BWSgbadIEAAMbK1.png BWSvpmgCYAAfuGK.jpg BWTTg59CAAAAQqR.png Tumblr muh8jdYthc1qik2bvo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o3 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o1 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o2 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o4 250.gif Delena502.gif Jesse 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Katherine 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Katherine Katherine 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Silas 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Matt 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Matt 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Elena 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg Bonnie 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon being vervain tortured by Elena Elena 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 18 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 19 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Jesse 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesoline Jesse 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline and Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt and Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt and Bonnie Bonnie 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Bonnie 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt and Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie breaks down Jeremy 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Silas 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas impales Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas impales Jeremy Jeremy 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine shoots Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine shoots Silas Katherine 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Gun-toting Katherine Damon 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Elena 20 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Caroline 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Matt and Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt and Bonnie Matt 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Matt 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt reconnects with his body Bonnie 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Jeremy 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Silas 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Nadia and Gregor TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia and Gregor Nadia TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia Nadia 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena 21 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena BWT1K9LIUAA5Fey.jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 22 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Delena TVD 5x02.jpg|Delena <3 Delena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Delena <3 Elena 23 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5